


Opposites Attract

by Jasni16



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Needs Editing, btw how can i find a beta reader?, but i think it gets better?, fluff I think?, its au but not really, shitty writing cos i never do fluff, sorry about that, sorry for not editing yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasni16/pseuds/Jasni16
Summary: Opposites attract. Or do they? Baekhyun likes Kyungsoo. But Kyungsoo doesn't seem to realise this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably gonna be fluff for now. I just felt like writing fluff. It's hard writing fluff. I realized after I started this. This is also unedited, raw version. So there will be mistakes. So please bear with me.

Opposites attract. Kyungsoo has always hated that phrase. Why you ask? Because his complete opposite in EXO is Baekhyun. Some fans might argue its Chanyeol. But no, it’s Baekhyun and Baekhyun alone. Because as different as Chanyeol is from Kyungsoo, they share a bond which was initially formed because of their similar taste in music. They became friends long before Baekhyun has arrived. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are like two brothers. They are like two best friends. They tease each other. They get mad at each other. But at the end of the day, they are brothers. 

This has changed when Baekhyun has stepped into the scene. Chanyeol started spending more time with Baekhyun instead of Kyungsoo which Kyungsoo didn’t mind at first. He was glad his friend was trying to make the new trainee comfortable. But Kyungsoo observed that Chanyeol started to spend all his time with Baekhyun. He sometimes didn’t even notice Kyungsoo who was right beside Baekhyun. 

Now, Kyungsoo isn’t stupid. He knows that Chan and Baek are similar and so they became fast friends. He was happy for Chanyeol because he was always the hyperactive one and now he had company. Kyungsoo also knows Chanyeol doesn’t owe him anything. After all, Kyungsoo was the one who always demanded to be left alone. But what Kyungsoo doesn’t like to admit is, that he has no other friends apart from Chanyeol. Sure, there are other trainees who he is good friends with. Jongin and him are very close. But Jongin is like his little brother. He likes taking care of the younger. Junmyeon is also a good friend. But he is more of an older brother than a friend. Chanyeol is his only same aged friend in SM and he cherished that. 

He didn’t hate Baekhyun at first. But that’s because Baekhyun didn’t bother him at first. And then Chanyeol got a girlfriend. That left Baekhyun with no partner in crime. So Baekhyun decided Kyungsoo would be his victim. One would have thought Kyungsoo would get along with Baekhyun since he is similar to Chanyeol. But see, Chanyeol stopped bugging Kyungsoo when the latter threatened to hurt him. Chanyeol was the rapper and Kyungsoo was the vocalist. It fit well. Chanyeol was sensitive, Kyungsoo was tough. They fit well. 

Baekhyun on the other hand, Kyungsoo couldn’t figure him out. He was just as hyper as Chanyeol if not more. But he didn’t stop like Chanyeol. Baekhyun doesn’t know when to stop. When they sing together, they have similar range. Kyungsoo couldn’t figure out if Baekhyun is tough or just carefree. If he’s oblivious or observant. Baekhyun is like a mystery. And Kyungsoo didn’t like mysteries at all.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kyungsoo aah! Where are youuu?” came a singsong voice Kyungsoo started to hate. Kyungsoo sighed hoping Baekhyun wouldn’t find him sprawled on the couch in the training room. 

“Ah! There you are Soo! I have been searching everywhere for you! Let’s go to the ice cream place we all went to last week!” Baekhyun suggested excitedly. Kyungsoo opened his eyes and let out a shriek while jerking away into the couch when he saw Baekhyun staring at him with a smile, his face a little too close to Kyungsoo’s.   
“Don’t get so close to my face Baekhyun! I told you! Personal space! Respect it!” Kyungsoo spat in anger while pushing Baekhyun off him. 

“Yeah fine Soo! But now, let’s go okay?” Baekhyun said looking at Kyungsoo with a pout. Kyungsoo sighed dejectedly knowing Baekhyun isn’t going to leave him alone until he agrees. Besides, Kyungsoo also needed something cool to make up for the last one hour of dance practice. He just wished no one would recognize them. Even trainees in SM were tend to be recognized. And as rare as it is, Kyungsoo hates attention. 

It was decided that 12 of them would be in a band together. Kyungsoo had come to terms with being in the same group as Baekhyun. But he still can’t figure out the older and it frustrates him. 

“1 butterscotch and 1 vanilla chocolate with rainbow sprinkles please” Baekhyun orders before Kyungsoo can order his ice cream. Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun in surprise as Baek pays. He didn’t think Baek would remember his favorite flavor. They head out after getting their ice creams. Kyungsoo with his chocolate and Baek with his butterscotch. That was maybe the first time Kyungsoo didn’t feel like choking the older with the yellow Pokémon toy he always played with.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo hates being sick. He hates it because he is rendered useless and needy. He hates it because he feels like he’s disappointing his members and his fans when he had to skip on schedules. One year into debut and he’s proud to say he has never been sick. Until now. But why is he secretly glad that he’s caught the flu?   
Kyungsoo reckons it’s just the flu making him have weird thoughts. After all, he does have a 103^ fever and a runny nose.

It’s the perfect time for Baekhyun to stick to Kyungsoo. When the latter’s body is too weak to kick the pesky little puppy off. Baekhyun loves it when Kyungsoo is sick. He can bother the younger as much as he wants and get away with it.

Kyungsoo should have seen it coming. The headache, body pains and tiredness he felt the night before should have been the clear-cut signs of his flu. But he ignored them, attributing them to their schedule and questionable eating habits. Luckily, they had a break from their schedule that day, and instead of spending his day going to the movies alone like he originally planned to, he ended up sleeping in. The other members didn’t wake him up, figuring he was just tired. But Kyungsoo didn’t wake up even by noon and Suho, ever known for his motherly instincts, went to check up on him.

“Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo yah! Do Kyungsoo!” he called, his voice raising each time he called the name, while shaking the younger to wake him up. Kyungsoo groaned as he shifted further into his comforter, effectively covering his whole body excluding his head. Realization flashed on Suho’s face as he put his hands on Kyungsoo’s forehead to check for his temperature. 

“Shit!” he muttered as his face laces with worry, his hand slowly patting Kyungsoo’s hair. He quickly went out of the room, carefully closing the door so as not to wake the sleeping boy. He went to get the first aid box from his room quietly, his thoughts already on taking care of his member. Just as he found the box; his phone rang in his pocket. Without looking at the caller ID, he answered it, still looking for the medication for flu.

‘Hyung! Chanyeol wants to go visit his sister now and I’m gonna be lonely! Go with me to a movie please?? Kyungsoo wouldn’t take me with him, as much as I’d begged him yesterday!’ came Baekhyun’s singsong voice. Suho sighed.

“I can’t Baekhyun ah. Kyungsoo came down with a flu. I must stay home to take care of him. Why don’t you ask Sehun? He said he’d just wander around today” Suho tried to suggest apologetically. 

“What?! Kyungsoo is sick? When? How?” Baekhyun started shouting into the phone in surprise, making Suho wince as he lifted his phone away from his ear. Bringing back the phone to his ear, Suho started to talk when he heard static in his ear. ‘Always impatient’ he muttered to himself while shaking his head. He finally found the meds and grabbing them, he made his way to the kitchen to look for something Kyungsoo can eat before he took them. 

After 20 mins of pondering over what to feed Kyungsoo, he gave up and decided to order some soup. Just as he was about to call his favorite restaurant, the front door burst open and a disheveled Baekhyun walked towards him, carrying a bag in his hand. 

“I bought some porridge for Kyungsoo. He needs to eat before he takes his medicines, right?” Baekhyun asked Suho, not really expecting an affirmation. After his initial surprise, Suho just smiled as he messed up Baekhyun’s hair with an almost proud look adorning his face. 

Kyungsoo hates being sick. Has he mentioned it before? Well, he really does hate it. He woke up to Suho’s soft patting and a headache which could rival getting hit with a hammer. A really heavy hammer. 

“Hyung, what are you doing here?” he asked in confusion, his voice hoarse, as he looked at the clock on his wall. 

“You’re sick Kyungsoo, have this porridge first. You can then have some meds and sleep for a while. I will inform manager hyung” Suho told him as he placed the spoon in his hands. Kyungsoo smiled and started to drink the porridge gratefully.

“Thank you hyung, I feel better” Kyungsoo mumbled as he finished it. Suho chucked as he collected the bowl. 

“Thank Baekhyun, not me. He was the one who bought you the porridge as he rushed back after hearing you’re sick” he revealed as he left the room. 

Needless to say, Kyungsoo was surprised to hear this. Baekhyun came back home after hearing that I’m sick? That did not sound like Baekhyun at all. 

“Soo!” he heard Baekhyun call softly as the door opened. Kyungsoo looked at him blankly, waiting for him to continue.

“Here you go, have one now and go to sleep” he extended his hands to Kyungsoo, tablets on his palm. Kyungsoo took them wordlessly and grabbed the bottle near his bed, gulping them immediately. Baekhyun grinned as he lunged towards Kyungsoo to hug him. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen as Baekhyun embraces him. He struggles against Baek’s stronger hands at first, stopping a few seconds later, his body too weak to resist anymore. Baekhyun releases him a minute later, smile wide and rectangular.

“You should be sick more often, Soo! You let me hug you!” Baekhyun teased as he started to leave.

Kyungsoo stared at him blankly again before whispering a soft ‘Thank You’. Baek smiled as he heard that.

“Get some sleep Soo, I will come to bother you later again” he joked as he closed the door behind him. Kyungsoo fought a smile as he lay back on the bed. That was the second time he didn’t want to bury Baekhyun for invading his personal space.


	4. Chapter 4

Exo ShowTime filming was over. Despite never admitting, Kyungsoo had loved every bit of the filming. Sure, some of the moments were exaggerated and some were just acted out for the camera. But most of the time they spent for filming had been real. But then it began. The little fights Kris had with their managers. The increasing moments when Kris would lock himself in his room. 

Kris had always been introverted. More so than Kyungsoo himself, he believes. So, when he asked Kris if there was something bothering him, he wasn’t surprised to see the older giving him a small smile and shake his head. He should have probed further. He should have demanded an honest answer. He regrets it now.

The whole room was dead quiet. The silence was deafening. No one dared to look at the others. A phone suddenly started ringing, drawing everyone’s attention to it instead. Suho silently picked it out from his pocket and answered it without a word. 

“Yes hyung, we will be right out” he mumbled into the phone right before he turned to his members. 

“Come on guys, we need to go. Kris…Kris won’t be performing with us, as you know. So, let’s do our best to make sure fans don’t feel his absence too much” his voice stammered as he tried to smile.

The performance was over. Backstage, the members were still silent as they reached their assigned room. Kyungsoo was just about to go to Suho when their manager addressed them all. 

“Guys, umm…” their manager began, avoiding looking at any of them. 

“Kris just filed a lawsuit against SM” he blurted out and turned his head away. There was no sound again, for the second time that day. When no one said anything, the manager continued.

“I’m sorry but you guys need to be here in case you get your first win” he informed them guiltily before leaving them alone.

Tao was the first to cry. The rest followed, no one really bothering to conceal their emotions. Kyungsoo found himself to be on the verge of tears when he saw Suho looking distressed as he hung his head low. It wasn’t hard to see what Suho was probably thinking, blaming himself. But before he can say anything, their manager came back to check on them.

“I’ll stay to go up on stage if we win. Let others go home hyung. They are tired and can’t do this now” Suho announced before the manager could say anything. The manager stared at him for a while before nodding. 

“Okay, you stay here. The rest of them can go back and start practicing for the tour. The choreography will change of course and you need all the practice you can get” he said before patting Suho on the back in pity. Everyone, including Kyungsoo looked at their leader in shock, relief and respect evident on their face.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyungsoo didn’t end up crying in front of anyone. He didn’t want to, not when Suho is trying so hard to be strong for them. Not when the Exo-M members are having it harder than him. Baekhyun on the other hand, Kyungsoo found him crying often in his room. He wanted to ignore him. After all, almost everyone in the dorm is crying for a while now. He wasn’t any different. But after the 4th time he heard him cry, Kyungsoo decided he can’t ignore it anymore. So, he finally went inside Baek’s room, surprising the other as he slammed open the door. 

“Kyungsoo…” Baek croaked as he tried to wipe his tears away. Kyungsoo stared at him before sighing and making his way to the bed. Sitting beside Baekhyun, he hesitantly wrapped his hands around Baekhyun’s shoulders. 

“Why are you crying alone? You hate being alone, don’t you?” Kyungsoo stated as a matter of fact, staring at Baekhyun like he was pacifying a child. Tears fell faster from Baek’s eyes as he said this. 

“Why…why would he do this Soo? Doesn’t he love us? I thought he does!” Baek whimpered through a runny nose. 

“I don’t know why he did this Baek. All I know is that we don’t know his side of the story yet. Let’s wait for him to talk to us okay?” he suggested instead, hugging the crying boy tighter. 

Kris never got to explain himself. Whether it was because he didn’t want to, or because he couldn’t, they weren’t sure. But they sure were forbidden to contact Kris. They were asked to unfollow him on every social network. Some members were happy to, still angry over Kris for leaving them. Others, sad as they may be, they had to follow suit. 

A few months later, Kyungsoo didn’t know how to react when Luhan announced he was leaving too. He supposes he was sad. He doesn’t really remember. All he remembers was drowning himself in work. He enjoys working. He enjoys being busy. No time to think about things. He knew he smiled less. Especially after the ‘sasaeng fan’ incident, he couldn’t help but be on his toes every time he went out. He knew the members smiled less too. Became quieter than they already were. Well, apart from Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Chen. But Kyungsoo could see they were only being louder to cheer the group up. And he appreciates it, really. 

Less than a year later, Tao filed a lawsuit. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh as he heard this, making all the members look at him in bewilderment. 

“Okay” he snorted while nodding.

“Is that all hyung? Can I go now? I have movie filming early tomorrow and I want to get some sleep” he continued as he looked at his manager, waiting for his answer.

“Uh… yeah, that’s about it. You can go sleep” the manager stammered as he stared at Kyungsoo in shock.

He could feel every member’s stare on his back as he walked away. To be honest, he doesn’t know why he laughed. His heart constricts as he thinks about Tao leaving. But tears don’t fall. He was still thinking about nothing and everything when he heard Jongin enter their room. He closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep, hoping the younger would stop looking at him.

The next few days, he could see his members trying to talk to him, which he carefully avoided, thanks to his schedules. He could tell the members worried for him. He was thankful, but he wished they didn’t want to ‘talk’ to him. 

It was a particularly stressful day for Kyungsoo as he could only finish his schedules by 3 AM. When he came back home, the dorm is completely silent. He plopped himself down on the couch, too tired to drag himself to the room. Luckily, tomorrow was his day off. His first one in months. He stared at the ceiling as he lay on his back, too tired to even think. 

Baekhyun couldn’t sleep. Though annoyed at first, he was glad about it when he saw Kyungsoo lying on the couch as he came out to get some water. The boy didn’t make a sound as he came in. He proceeded towards the couch and sat beside Kyungsoo as he sat up after seeing Baekhyun. 

“Hi” Baekhyun smiled at Kyungsoo as he greeted. Kyungsoo smiled back hesitantly, not bothering to reply.

“Soo, are you okay?” Baekhyun started as he put his hand on Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo stiffened, relaxing after a second and smiling wide.

“Of course, I am Baek, just tired. Nothing sleep can’t cure. Don’t worry about me. I think I’ll go sleep now” Kyungsoo answered, his voice laced with much more chirpiness than needed. He got up to leave when Baekhyun grabbed his hand to pull him back to the seat. 

“Soo, I am not letting you escape again. I know you have been avoiding talking to us all. Talk to me Soo! Please!” Baekhyun all but begged as he held Kyungsoo’s hands. Kyungsoo looked down, avoiding Baekhyun’s eyes as he remained silent. Baekhyun sighed.

“I know it’s hard, 3 members leaving in the span of 2 years. But talk to us about it. You never even cried! That’s not healthy you know” Baekhyun continued as his voice raised a little. 

“You don’t even smile anymore you know. At least, not genuinely. You don’t have to be strong all the time Soo. Crying isn’t being weak either. Saying ‘it’s hard’ when it is hard isn’t weak either. Just…don’t suffer alone” Baekhyun pleaded him. Tears welled up in Kyungsoo’s eyes as the past 2 years came crashing into him.   
They spent two hours in the same position, Baekhyun holding the younger boy as he cried into his chest, patting his back and whispering comforting words into his ears. 

At some point of the time, Jongdae stumbled out his room, rubbing his eyes, when he saw the scene. He looked at Kyungsoo crying and his heart hurt for the younger. He caught Baekhyun’s eyes as he looked on and saw him nodding silently, Kyungsoo still in his arms. Jongdae nodded back and quietly returned to his room, happy that Kyungsoo finally talked to someone.


	6. Chapter 6

If someone asks Kyungsoo when he stopped disliking Baekhyun, he would vehemently disagree, claiming he never stopped. But he would not be able to retort to the observation that he started taking care of the older. Handing the water bottle after their practice, doing his laundry wordlessly, or putting a blanket over him when he falls asleep on the couch. Baekhyun didn’t know he was added to Kyungsoo’s very short list of people he cared about.

Baekhyun returned to annoying Kyungsoo again, much to the latter’s dismay. Ignoring a person like Baekhyun isn’t an option, unfortunately for Kyungsoo. So, he had no choice but to do the only thing he knows, hiding from Baekhyun.

“Kyungsoo yah! Where are you?? Manager hyung told me you don’t have any schedule in the evening. Let’s go out! Call me soon okay?” came Baekhyun’s overly cheerful voice as soon as Kyungsoo looked up his voice mail. Face scrunching up in distress, he groaned, making his manager turn to him from the driver’s seat. 

“What’s wrong Kyungsoo?” he heard his manager ask as he turned his phone off.

Disregarding his question, Kyungsoo leaned forward to his manager, his face frowning. “Hyung, did you tell Baek that I was free this evening?”

“Yeah, he asked if you had schedule today and I told him you don’t after 6PM. Why? What’s wrong?”

“Why did you tell him that? Now I’ll have to rack my brains to think of an excuse” he mumbled the last part to himself as his mind already started looking for excuses.   
His manager started laughing. “Is he still annoying you? I would have thought you were used to it by now.”

Furrowing his eyebrows at the remark, Kyungsoo turned his head away from his manager, the buildings outside suddenly more interesting. After deliberating over the pros and cons of going back to the dorm now, he decided he was capable enough to avoid Baekhyun. It’s definitely not because he couldn’t think of a place to hide. No, he was very much capable.

Tiptoeing into his room has never been easy for Kyungsoo. Mostly because he never does that, so he didn’t have enough practice. Trying to concentrate on not making a sound as he beelined to his room, he didn’t see the very amused face, attached to a very proportionate body if you asks the said face, of the very bane of his existence. 

“Boo!”

The sound made Kyungsoo jump in surprise and a sharp gasp escaped his mouth. Eyes wide, he turned to the left to find a smirking Baekhyun, his hands folded at his chest and legs crossed as he leaned on the wall.

“Baekhyun! “ Kyungsoo sputtered in bewilderment as tried to rack his brain to think of something to say. 

“My my, why are you so jumpy Soo? Are you hiding from someone?” Baekhyun asked as he raised his eyebrows, a smirk still adorning his face.

“What? No! What are you saying?” Kyungsoo laughed nervously as he subconsciously touched his hair. This action didn’t go unnoticed by the older. Kyungsoo always touched his hair when he was uncomfortable, anxious or lying. 

“Well, anyway, you’re just in time! Let’s watch a movie together!” Baekhyun suggested as his hands drop lose to his sides, a wide smile taking place of the smirk. Kyungsoo loves watching movies. But going to the movies is bound to attract attention to them, being as famous as they were. Besides, he was really tired and just wants to go to bed. He was about to reprimand Baekhyun for not thinking this through when the older interrupted his thoughts. 

“Its not in a theatre Soo. So don’t think of excuses. Come on, go fresh up and come on out. I even got your favorite nachos and drink!” Baekhyun winked as he turned around and left. Kyungsoo’s resolve melted at the mention of his favorite movie food. It’s just one movie. I can sleep after that.

When he entered the theatre room, he saw all his members sprawled across the room, different foods and drinks in the middle. Surprised, he stood by the door, looking at everyone as he tried to process it. 

“Why are you standing there blinking like an owl? Get here soon so we can start the movie!” Chanyeol ordered in his loud voice while stuffing his mouth with way too much popcorn. Everyone glanced at him with a smile. Kyungsoo glared at him as he made his way towards an empty couch, not forgetting to smack the giants head while passing.

Kyungsoo sat comfortably in his couch, nibbling away at his nachos when Baekhyun settled down beside him. Kyungsoo looked over to him with his eyebrows raised, a little surprised by the sudden movement. Baekhyun glanced at him with a smile and murmured something about how the floor is making his butt cranky. Kyungsoo turned his head back to the movie without bothering with a reply.

Baekhyun was watching the movie, too engrossed in it to notice the boy beside him dangling his head to every side in his sleep. A sudden weight lands on his shoulder and yanked him out of his reverie. He looked to his side, only to find Kyungsoo asleep on his shoulder, cheek pressed and a small pout on his heart lips. Baekhyun unconsciously smiles at the sight, lifting his hands to pat Kyungsoo’s other cheek in adoration. He then adjusted Kyungsoo on his shoulder so he wouldn’t fall off and went back to watching the movie. 

At some point, Baekhyun fell asleep too, resting his head on Kyungsoo’s as support. Sehun was the only one awake. As he realized this, he looked at all his Hyungs sleeping on each other and lied down to sleep on Suho’s half stretched leg while the movie played on.


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

Baekhyun was never the one to be oblivious. And he prided himself on that. He knew if someone liked him. He knew if he liked someone. And he also was never a coward. He never kept quiet after knowing such things. But they say there’s a first for everything.

Christmas was one of Baekhyun’s most favorite holidays. The snow on the roads, the lights on everything, and the music on the streets. That was the best feeling in the world for him. So, despite being warned against it (by both his manager and members), the cheery little man waddled along the snowy roads of Christmas eve. He loved being around people, sure. But he also enjoys a little alone time occasionally (though not as much as Kyungsoo in his opinion).

Christmas is the time to be spent with family, friends and significant others. But for Baekhyun and his members, it’s also the only time they get to have some time for themselves. So, it wasn’t weird to find him walking alone, skipping a little as he went for last minute Christmas shopping. He was properly disguised, he was sure, with his cap and mouth mask, not to mention his very average looking clothes. Smiling at the shops with the cheery Christmas music, families and couples walking hand in hand, he felt a pang of loneliness when people stared at him in pity while passing. 

“Oppa?! Baekhyun Oppa!” he heard a few voices call his name. He looked towards the voices to find a bunch of school girls looking at him in curiosity and excitement. He felt his heart beat faster in sudden fear and pretended not to notice them, as he quickened his pace to escape them. He loved his fans, but he really wanted to spend the day without interferences. He heard footsteps behind him increase in pace, almost like running. With a small gasp of realization, he started running too, turning around a corner only to find the street to be filled with people walking. Relief floods him as he manages to mingle among the crowd. It was short lived however, as he heard the same girls’ voices calling to him again in a few seconds. 

By now, the number of girls chasing him increased, making it harder for him to slip away. He quickly rushed into a small store nearby, pulling out his phone in panic. A couple of rings and impatient drumming of fingers on legs later, he heard a small ‘Hello’.

“Kyungsoo! I’m being chased by fangirls and I don’t know what to do! Help me!” Baekhyun whispered furiously into the phone. A few seconds of silence later, he heard Kyungsoo’s firm voice. “Where are you?”

“I’m in Myeongdong, in a small clothes shop. There are fans searching for me outside and I might be exposed any second now” he cried, looking around frantically.

“A small shop is too risky. Find a large store with many people. You need space to escape if they find you. Buy a hat and jacket in the store you are now in. Change into them before you go out. Send me your location now and after you get into a bigger store. I can be there in 15 minutes. Stall until then” Kyungsoo instructed him calmly before he hung up the call. 

15 minutes and an outfit change later, Baekhyun stood in a dark corner of one of the biggest shops in the street, waiting for Kyungsoo to arrive. He was now worried that they might find Kyungsoo. Before he can continue his thoughts, he found a hand on his shoulder, making him jump a little as a low gasp escaped his mouth. He turned around in fear only to find a small man, dressed in all black, looking in all directions carefully. 

“Kyungsoo! You’re here!” Baekhyun beamed in relief as he caught the shorter man’s hand in his own. Kyungsoo only nodded, still searching the premises for any sign of fans.

“Sorry for bothering you Soo. I should have called manager hyung. I don’t know why I called you” Baekhyun apologized, his grip on Kyungsoo’s hands loosening a little. Kyungsoo didn’t say anything, instead dragging Baekhyun with a small ‘come on’.

Baekhyun followed Kyungsoo as they reached the back entrance, the one for staff only. 

“I called them up and asked for assistance, my car could not enter the street due to the crowd. We need to get there by our own” Kyungsoo states as he pulls Baekhyun along. “And you did good, calling me. All the manager hyungs are away with family remember? And Junmyeon hyung has enough on his plate” he continued, glancing at Baekhyun with a small smile. Baekhyun felt a wide smile break out on his own face as he heard the words. 

“We need to cross the road, I left my car two streets down” Kyungsoo informed as they reach the road. One street later, they hear loud shouts behind them. Kyungsoo looks back and turns to Baekhyun, his eyes wide.

“Run”


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

Baekhyun is all for surprises. In fact, he loves them. But having to crouch in a room smaller than their closet does not make him happy, albeit surprising. He looked to his left to find Kyungsoo sleeping, a peaceful expression adorning his face. They were running from fans when they found a store (curse his luck for finding only stores). Thanks to Kyungsoo’s polite request, the store clerk opened the janitors closet for them to hide. Unfortunately for them, the place is pretty popular for young kids, making it risky to be seen outside. It’s been an hour since that happened. 

Baekhyun’s face contorted in pain, groaning as he shifted his leg a little to avoid cramps. Kyungsoo immediately shifted a little in his sleep, making Baekhyun to look at him carefully, wondering if he woke him up. When the younger didn’t move, he sighed in relief as he settled his back on the wall again. He felt sorry for involving Kyungsoo. It was probably the only time he could rest. And he took it away now. Kyungsoo is the busiest member, with his movies and dramas along with EXO activities. He gets the least amount of sleep, which explains why they find him sleeping all the time. 

A light groan from the younger woke him up from his thoughts. A frown is now resting on Kyungsoo’s sleeping face. Before Baekhyun can do anything, it was gone. He must be really tired. The thought only made Baekhyun feel guiltier. His eyes travelled from Kyungsoo’s closed eyes to his nose, and then to his lips. They look so soft that Baekhyun’s hand reached for them automatically. He brushed his fingers slightly on Kyungsoo’s heart lips when he suddenly realized what he was doing. He brought his hand back to his chest immediately as if something stung him. Why did he do that?!

The small incident didn’t leave Baekhyun’s mind even after sleeping it off as he initially assumed. Every time he sees Kyungsoo, his heart starts beating faster and his eyes focus on the younger’s heart shaped lips. He tries to avoid running into Kyungsoo now, contrary to his previous endeavors. Much to his dismay, Kyungsoo has noticed this and even asked him about it. 

“That’s crazy Kyungsoo! Of course I am not avoiding you. Why would you think that?” 

“I don’t know, you tell me. Why do you run away when you see me?” 

“I did not! I just had plans with my other friends. I do have friends other than you guys you know.”

“Okay, if that is the case, I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo looked pretty confused and ashamed after that conversation, making Baekhyun feel guiltier for doing that to the younger. To make his lie seem believable, he did meet up with his best friend from school the next day. 

“I don’t know what is wrong with me Minjun ah. I don’t know what to do” Baekhyun whined to his best friend, his face buried in his hands, as they lay on Minjun’s couch. 

“I know what’s wrong” Minjun’s words made Baekhyun turn to him with expectant eyes. “You like him”

Baekhyun groaned, hitting Minjun with a plushy. “No I don’t. He’s my member and a close friend. He’s like family. I do not like him. Besides, if I did, I would have known, being with him for more than 4 years. Just because I’m bisexual doesn’t mean I like every single person”.

“No, but it means you can like anyone. And you like him. It doesn’t matter if you didn’t like him for 4 years Baek, you like him now. Or you maybe even love him. I don’t know. But you certainly have feelings for him. No one randomly gets the urge to touch someone’s lips.” Minjun gives him a pointed look. Baekhyun just pursues his lips as he thinks. 

For the next few days, Baekhyun decides to test this. He doesn’t avoid Kyungsoo anymore. He infact makes sure to see him every day, whenever he can. And every time he sees Kyungsoo, a smile adorns his face instinctively. It gets worse by day. It’s like he has a Kyungsoo sensor now. He can detect whenever Kyungsoo is in the room. His eyes trace Kyungsoo’s movements without even realizing. 

After a week of this routine, he came to a conclusion.

He likes Kyungsoo. Baekhyun likes Kyungsoo.


	9. Chapter 8

Kyungsoo doesn’t understand why Baekhyun has been acting weird. Till a couple of days ago, he avoided him. Now, he doesn’t leave him alone again. But it’s not just that, he’s… he’s acting weird. If he didn’t know much better, he would call it flirting. But Kyungsoo knows better. 

Unbeknownst to Kyungsoo, Baekhyun has the perfect idea of what is going on. After he found out his feelings for the younger boy were far from platonic, he decided to accept it. He couldn’t outright confess to him, but he decided a little flirting wouldn’t harm either. And if Kyungsoo catches onto it, he would think of what to say. But just as he suspected, the pale boy is as oblivious as a fly heading straight to the spider’s web. Maybe that’s not the best analogy, but who would judge what goes on in Baekhyun’s mind really? 

 

Kyungsoo is tired. Then again, when is he not these days? He just finished his activities for the day and plopped onto the couch in their shared dorm. Jongdae and Chanyeol are arguing about who’s car was the fastest. Toy cars, much to Kyungsoo’s disbelief and annoyance. Baekhyun was nowhere to be seen. Kyungsoo didn’t know if he should be relieved or not. His stomach groaned as he was about to lie back on the couch. He suddenly felt his hunger amplifying and dragged his feet to the kitchen. Too tired to cook a complicated dish, he decided on ramen. 

Humming to himself while waiting for the ramen to cook, Kyungsoo did not notice a figure enter the kitchen. His waist was suddenly enveloped in two hands, back pushed close against someone’s chest. Kyungsoo let out a squeak and impulsively elbowed the body, evoking a groan of pain from the attacker as he released him from the hold, allowing him to turn around. 

“Ouch! Soo! What is wrong with you?!” Baekhyun’s voice comes out weakly, still crouching in pain with his hands on his side where he was elbowed. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and turned back to cook his ramen. “Serves you right for creeping up on me” he says, voice devoid of any sympathy for the other.

“Fine, I’ll just go hug Chanyeollie then! He never refuses my hugs!” Baekhyun announced, pout turning into a look of indignation. Kyungsoo hums in response, not bothering to turn around. Baekhyun walks away, letting the disappointment cover his face. 

Baekhyun just wanted to tease Kyungsoo. He didn’t realize hugging his new crush would give him a potential heart attack, and a bruise in his side. His heart is still beating fast from the hug. Baekhyun is now glad Kyungsoo broke the hug, albeit violently. He let his hand drop from his chest, trying to shake the feeling off before rushing into his room.

Unknown to him, Chanyeol witnessed the whole ordeal of Baekhyun, realization evident on his face. After getting over his initial shock, Chanyeol decided to test Kyungsoo, 90% for helping Baek and 10% for his own amusement. He skipped to the kitchen where Kyungsoo just finished putting his ramen into a bowl. He placed his elbow on the counter, leaning into Kyungsoo a little as he spoke. 

“Kyungsoo-yah, if Baek and I are drowning in water, who would you save first?” he asks, a smirk playing on his lips. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at him, as if contemplating if it is worth responding to Chanyeol’s question. Wordlessly, he brought the ramen to the table and sat down to start eating. Chanyeol followed him to the table, curiosity and excitement making him clumsier than ever as he hit his leg on the chair. 

“Owww!! Shit that hurt!”

A low chuckle from the smaller man made Chanyeol scowl in his direction as he sat down on the chair. “Why do you always enjoy my pain Soo!?” 

“Are you secretly a sadist?” Chanyeol continuous after a pause, smirking again at Kyungsoo.

“Go away Chanyeol ah. I want to eat in peace” Kyungsoo responds at last, sighing as he stuffs another spoonful of ramen in his mouth.

“Answer my question and I’ll leave you alone” Chanyeol promises, beaming at Kyungsoo in triumph. 

“Neither of you. Its good riddance. I’ll finally have a peaceful life” Kyungsoo nonchalantly says, not even looking at the other. Chanyeol gasps.

“You’re so mean Soo! But really, if you had to, who would you save?” Chanyeol tries again, scooting closer to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo finally looks at Chanyeol and stares at him for a few seconds. If it was anyone else, they would have been scared by his sharp stare. But Chanyeol is used to them. He doesn’t even budge, knowing it’s just Kyungsoo thinking. 

“Hmm… I’d save Baekhyun” Kyungsoo answers before going back to his now almost empty bowl. Chanyeol beams, wiggling his eyebrows. “Why? Because you like Baekhyun more?”

“Because you can swim and he can’t. Now leave me alone like you promised. I have an early schedule tomorrow” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he gets up to wash his empty bowl. 

Chanyeol’s grin dies down in disappointment as he hears the younger's logical explanation. Ofcourse! Always the logical one. He grumbles in his mind as he scowls at Kyungsoo heading to his room. 

Chanyeol barges into Baekhyun’s room only to find Baekhyun dropping his phone on the bed, startled. The latter immediately starts to fumble for his phone and furiously presses the home button. A smirk crawls up on Chanyeol’s face.

“Ogling at Soo’s pictures Baek?” he asks as he folds his arms. Baekhyun looks at him in surprise.

“Wha- what are you talking about? D-don’t be silly Yeol” Baekhyun stammers, eyes wide and hands reaching for his neck. 

“I know all about your little crush on a certain short penguin Baek. No use denying it” Chanyeol reveals as he makes his way to the bed, plopping down and laying on his back, legs dangling from the edge. He turns to look at Baekhyun still staring at him wide eyed. He pushes himself up again, now sitting on the bed.

“And I’m gonna help you win him!”


	10. Chapter 9

Chanyeol is a menace. Baekhyun can testify to that. All he wants from Chanyeol is for him to stop trying to help him. Really. His “help” is insufferable. Like the time he convinced Baekhyun to cook for Kyungsoo. 'He’d fall for you right away Baek! Just cook Kyungsoo’s favorite dish and I’ll make sure the others don’t come home that night'. He’d even winked at Baekhyun furiously. And Baekhyun being the desperate fool he is, agreed to it. So, the next Saturday evening, Kyungsoo came home to the fire alarm blaring and a sauna in the kitchen. Baekhyun was coughing helplessly as he tried to get the kitchen in control.

The ruined kitchen did not sit well with Kyungsoo. Baekhyun knew he screwed up when he saw Kyungsoo’s wide eyes staring at the scene before him in shock. He smiled at him guiltily before the smoke made him cough again. Kyungsoo immediately took the wash cloth from Baekhyun and started clearing the mess up. Baekhyun wanted to cry when Kyungsoo didn’t even look at him in the eye as he said “get out” to him in a low, strained voice. He was certain Kyungsoo hated him for ruining his precious kitchen. The one place he knew that calmed the younger when in stress. 

Kyungsoo hadn’t talked to Baekhyun for 2 days after that, refusing to even scold the boy for his fiasco. Baekhyun had become desperate enough to seek Chanyeol again and that’s when another one of his ‘fool-proof’ ideas came to life. This time, Chanyeol had convinced Baekhyun to buy half a dozen scented candles and prepare a bath for Kyungsoo when he comes home from filming. 'He’d be tired Baek. You help him relieve his stress and he’d forgive you in no time!'. Baekhyun didn’t want to believe in Chanyeol but he had no other ideas. 

So, on Tuesday night, Kyungsoo came home to Baekhyun smiling proudly as he directed him to his bathroom. Baekhyun stood outside as he waited for Kyungsoo to exclaim in happiness when he heard the other scream his name in anger. He rushed inside to see why Kyungsoo was angry at him and the sight that greeted him made him freeze in spot. The curtain in Kyungsoo’s bathroom caught on fire, seemingly from the very candles he lighted for shorter. He was still staring at the burning curtains in alarm when Kyungsoo brushed past him to throw water on them. That was how he reinforced the silent treatment from Kyungsoo. And that was also how he ended up sitting in the living room at Minjun’s, head in his hands as he recollected the unfortunate incidents. 

Minjun stared at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, making Baekhyun scowl at his friend. “Stop laughing at my misfortunes and tell me what I should do!” Baekhyun says in exasperation as he pushes Minjun’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry Baek but it’s just so hilarious!” Minjun responded through his laughing fit. Composing himself, he looked back at Baekhyun with a small smile. “Why don’t you just confess to him instead of doing all these-“,he started, chuckling again and then composing himself, “-weird wooing rituals?”. 

Baekhyun glared at his friend, grabbing whatever was beside him to chuck it at Minjun. Minjun just laughed it off before looking back at Baekhyun with a glint in his eyes. “I know the perfect solution for your little problem Baek” he said with a smirk.

“And that is…?” Baekhyun prompted him warily. But Minjun just shook his head and pulled Baekhyun off the couch to the car.

 

Baekhyun is very much against this idea. He stares at the cake in front of him in hopes that it would melt away. But unfortunately for him, the words “I like you” are still as evident as ever, especially with the bright red jelly. Minjun convinced him that the best way around this fix is to confess directly. And that is why he is standing in their theatre room waiting for Chanyeol to lure Kyungsoo into it. 

'It’s okay Baek, you’re just gonna apologize to him for ruining his kitchen and his bathroom. Then you will confess by showing the cake. If he rejects you, well, there’s always the Han river to jump off. No big deal'. His thoughts were interrupted by the slow opening of the door. He looked at the door in terror as Kyungsoo’s small frame came into view. He looks as perfect as ever, with his big eyes and heart lips. Baekhyun smiled at him tentatively as he stepped inside. 

“Baek? What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked in confusion. Baekhyun took a deep breather and looked back at Kyungsoo. 

“Soo, I… I just wanted to apologize for everything I’ve done. I swear I wasn’t trying to annoy you. And…I… uh… I…” 

“Baek, it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it. I was angry at first, sure. But I’m not anymore. So don’t worry about it” Kyungsoo reassured him with a smile and a pat on his shoulder. Before he could say anything else, Kyungsoo spotted the cake he tried desperately to hide behind him. 

“What’s this? A cake? Is it for me?” Kyungsoo asked him as he went around Baekhyun to look at it. Sweat started forming on Baekhyun’s forehead as he nodded in confirmation.

“Oh you shouldn’t have! An apology is more than enough. It says ‘I like you’.” Kyungsoo observes as he reads the words. Time seemed to go agonizingly slow for Baekhyun as he waited for Kyungsoo’s reply. 

Kyungsoo laughed. Baekhyun’s heart seemed to drop to his feet when he heard him laugh. But Kyungsoo looked at him after a few seconds and smiled at him. “I like you too Baek”. 

Baekhyun froze as he heard that. Just as he was about to break into a huge grin and rush to hug the younger, Kyungsoo’s next words froze him again. 

“I don’t hate you as you think I do. I like all the members. So, relax about it okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to write. Whew! Please do forgive me if there's any mistakes. It's an unedited version.


	11. Chapter 10

Kyungsoo hates it when Baekhyun annoys him. He really does. But why doesn’t he feel happy when Baekhyun stops bothering him after the day he asked for forgiveness with the cake? Kyungsoo really wishes he understood how Baekhyun’s brain works. He has thought back to that day and replayed it multiple times to see if he has said anything wrong. But he didn’t. So why is Baekhyun being so meek with him?

Kyungsoo is sitting on the couch in the living room, reviewing his script when Chanyeol plopped down next to him. Kyungsoo looked over and gave him a small smile before going back to his script. He could feel the other staring at him. 

“What is it Yeol?” he asked, his eyes never leaving the paper in his hand.

“I’m just wondering why I never noticed you were such a clueless idiot” Chanyeol shook his head, pursing his lips. “Oww! Your violence won’t help you solve it!” he groaned as he rubbed his head where he was hit.

“Fine, I’ll bite. Why am I clueless?” Kyungsoo sighs as he looks over to his friend. Chanyeol just stared at him like he was analyzing him. After a few seconds, he just shook his head and looked to the script sitting on Kyungsoo’s lap.

“What is the scene about?” he asks Kyungsoo as he points to it. Kyungsoo frowns at his sudden obvious attempt at changing the topic but doesn’t comment on it.

“It’s a romantic scene. My character’s love interest confesses to him and kisses him. It’s my first ever romantic scene. I don’t know how to go about with this” Kyungsoo sighs as he frowns at the script in his hands. He never could get into the character in this scene. He doesn’t really have much experience to draw the feelings from. 

“I know! Baekhyun could help you with it! He’s free for the next two days! Let me just go fetch him! You sit right here!” Chanyeol jumped out of the couch with a huge grin, making a beeline to Baekhyun’s room before Kyungsoo could say anything. Kyungsoo chose to ignore the mischievous glint in his eyes. 

A few minutes later, Chanyeol appeared again, dragging a very reluctant Baekhyun with him. Kyungsoo watched on as Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun to sit next to him and left the room with a loud singsong ‘bye’, leaving no time for either of them to protest. 

Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun carefully. He had his head down and looked uncomfortable, much to Kyungsoo’s amazement. Baekhyun never acted like this. Kyungsoo sighed at last, turning his head away to look back at the script. “You can go back, Baek. You don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable with it.” 

Kyungsoo could feel Baekhyun’s eyes on him as he continued to read the script. He heard him let out a short chuckle. It somehow sounded forced to Kyungsoo but what does he know? Baekhyun grabbed the script from his hands, making him look at the older in wary. “Who said I didn’t want to? A chance to act with the acting genius Do Kyungsoo?! How can I pass this up?!” he winked at Kyungsoo cheekily. Kyungsoo shook his head and nudged Baekhyun’s side a little while letting out a relieved chuckle. 

 

“Why are you ignoring me Hani? And don’t tell me you’re not! I see you running away whenever I’m in the vicinity” Kyungsoo acts his part out first.

“You don’t want to know Joon-ah. Trust me.” Baekhyun says, sighing dejectedly. 

“No, you are going to say why you have been avoiding your best friend! I have no idea what I did, so please, tell me!” Kyungsoo’s voice comes out a little desperate.

“I..I..I…” Baekhyun stammers as he stares at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo notices and looks questioningly at Baekhyun. “Baek, go on!” he prompts, waiting for the line. 

“This is where Hani kisses Joon. What should I do?” Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo after he recovers from his stammering. 

“Just say the lines after the scene Baek” Kyungsoo tells him impatiently.

“No, he will not!”’ came a loud voice from the kitchen. They both turned to see Chanyeol coming out of the kitchen, long strides and a determined face. “You call this acting the script out? Come on! You guys are not even standing! Get on your feet and start acting the scenes out! As realistically as possible! Like how you do at the set!” Chanyeol all but shouts at both, his hands motioning at every word. 

“What are you doing here, Yeol? I thought you left?” Kyungsoo asked him, resisting the urge to hit the taller on his head. 

“I… I just came to get some water. I’m leaving. But you guys better act it out! You know you need to Kyungsoo. You don’t have experience in this and you need to be as prepared as you can be before you go to the set” Chanyeol says, his eyes wide and expectant. 

Kyungsoo sees Baekhyun pinching Chanyeol from the corner of his eyes, but chose to ignore it before sighing in acceptance. “Fine”, he looks at Baekhyun, “You okay with that?”. 

Baekhyun stares at him wide eyed and nods slowly, smiling a little. “Of course, I said I’d help, didn’t I?” 

 

“Why are you ignoring me Hani? And don’t tell me you’re not! I see you running away whenever I’m in the vicinity” Kyungsoo asks, staring at Baekhyun intently.

“You don’t want to know Joon-ah. Trust me.” Baekhyun looks back at Kyungsoo.

“No, you are going to say why you have been avoiding your best friend! I have no idea what I did, so please, tell me!” Kyungsoo begs, holding Baekhyun’s wrist. The distance between them is very small, what with the hand holding. Baekhyun steps closer to Kyungsoo, still staring at his eyes. Kyungsoo goes along with it, seeing as Baekhyun seems to be into it. The distance gets smaller by each second and just before Kyungsoo tries to prompt Baekhyun for the next line, Baekhyun closes the distance and pecks on his lips. Kyungsoo freezes.

He doesn’t think before pushing Baekhyun away and rushing into his room. ‘What just happened?’ he thinks as he sits on his bed, still in a daze. The reality just starting to sink in, he feels his heart race.

Baekhyun kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late updates...and the short updates... College is keeping me busy. I'll try to finish this story as soon as possible! And then, maybe edit it furiously.


	12. Chapter 11

“You should really stop hitting your head on the wall, Baek. You’re gonna lose what few little grey cells you have” Jongdae smirked as he plopped down on Chanyeol’s bed. “Now tell the wise Jongdae what’s bothering you”.

Baekhyun turned around at the sound and frowned at his friend. “Why are you here?”

Jongdae glared at him in mock anger. “Why wouldn’t I be here?” he retorted with a smirk, then sighed. “Fine, I wanted to borrow Chanyeol’s laptop to play LoL. Mine’s updating. But more importantly, why do you look like a kicked puppy who got kicked for eating pizza?”

Baekhyun made a face. “Anyway, it’s nothing Dae. Don’t worry about it” he sighed at last as he sat down on his bed.

Jongdae narrowed his eyes at Baekhyun before clapping his hands in excitement. “Ah-ha! I know! This must be something to do with your little Kyungsoo problem!” he declared like he knows that for a fact. Well, not that it’s not true. But Baekhyun didn’t need to accept that. Baekhyun groaned. “Does everyone know?”

Jongdae chuckles before nodding. “Everyone but the man himself. Honestly Baek, you are the most obvious person. I don’t know how Kyungsoo doesn’t know yet. Now, what happened?” Jongdae puts up his legs to sit on the bed, turning to Baekhyun to give him his full attention.

“I kissed him” Baekhyun blurted out and then shut his mouth with his hands in shock.

“What?!” Jongdae shouted, eyes wide and mouth open.

Baekhyun sighed. “And he ran away”.

“Wow… where was I when all this juicy stuff happened?!” Jongdae wondered while shaking his head.

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun called in annoyance.

“Sorry! Now, where were we? Oh! Kiss! Kyungsoo! He ran away? Are you sure?” Jongdae asks Baekhyun suspiciously. 

Baekhyun glares at his friend. “Yes, I’m sure the man I kissed has run away immediately after. I don’t know what came over me. One minute I was helping him practice his lines and the next I kissed him. But he was just so close and he looked so good with those big eyes and his lovely heart shaped lips… I just…he looked so cute and small and delicious. I couldn’t help it.” Baekhyun says dreamily, smiling while he thinks of Kyungsoo.  
“Woah! Okay! TMI dude! Like seriously? And you’ve got it bad!” Jongdae declares, nose crinkled in fake disgust. ”Now, I need you to tell me exactly what happened”.

 

“Phew! What a rollercoaster of confession! Why didn’t I know any of this and why does Chanyeol know!?” Jongdae whined as soon as Baekhyun finished reciting the events. Before Baekhyun can answer, Jongdae interrupted. “Regardless, now I know and that’s all that matters. Chanyeol is an idiot. You should never go to him for love advice! And Minjun doesn’t know much about Kyungsoo! Really Baek, what were you thinking?” he says in dramatic exasperation. 

“What does ‘the wise’ Jongdae suggest then? Go apologize to him?” Baekhyun asks at last.

“What? Of course not, this isn’t a drama where the lead character forgives the love interest just after an apology” Jongdae shakes his finger at Baekhyun. 

 

Baekhyun is starting to think all his friends are idiots. He probably shouldn’t have taken any of their advices. But it’s too late for that now and he hopes Jongdae’s plan works. 

“Kyungsoo!” he calls after the figure as he enters the dance practice studio. Kyungsoo was working on tap dancing for his next project and Baekhyun high-fived himself in his mind for guessing his whereabouts correctly. The younger turns around and freezes as soon as he sees Baekhyun smiling hesitantly.

“H..Hey Baek” Kyungsoo says, eyes wide and looking for an escape. Baekhyun calms himself and makes his way towards Kyungsoo, a huge grin on his face. 

“Tap dance practice?” Baekhyun asks, despite knowing the answer already. Kyungsoo nods, seemingly still in a daze. 

“I…uh… I actually wanted to talk to you about yesterday” Baekhyun starts, staring expectantly at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s head whipped up suddenly, his eyes wider and unblinking. 

“I’m sorry about uh… about kissing you like that. I was just upset at Jongdae and…uh…” Baekhyun trailed off, unsure.

“And he decided he would kiss you to get back at me. I hope you don’t mind Soo, after all, it was just a friendly peck” came Jongdae’s voice, making both of them look to the door as he slowly walked in, a teasing smile directed towards Baekhyun. He finally stopped beside Baekhyun and put his hand over Baekhyun’s shoulder, leaning into his body a little. 

“Huh?” was all Kyungsoo could utter, confusion all over his face as he looks back and forth between Jongdae and Baekhyun. 

“Well, there’s no use hiding it now I suppose” Jongdae mused, looking at Baekhyun with a soft smile. “We’re dating”.

Kyungsoo spluttered at that. “What?”

“Yeah, and my sweet Baekhyun here, was angry at me for kissing my costar in the musical. Isn’t he so cute when he’s jealous?” Jongdae coos at Baekhyun, pinching his cheeks. Baekhyun doesn’t say anything and looks down like the floor is the most interesting piece of art he has ever seen.  
“So, he kissed you to get back at me. Tsk tsk, you shouldn’t do that Baek, you know Kyungsoo is not a physical person” Jongdae reprimands Baekhyun. Baekhyun suddenly looks up from the ground and stares at Kyungsoo. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry Soo, I was not thinking straight” he says slowly. Kyungsoo seems to get over the initial shock as he nods and then smiles hesitantly.

“It’s okay Baek, just don’t do it again”.

“Of course! I’ll make sure he never kisses anyone but me” Jongdae pulls Baekhyun closer as he stares at Kyungsoo, almost teasingly. Baekhyun struggles to break away but gives up once he realizes Kyungsoo is still watching them both. 

“So, you guys are together?” Kyungsoo asks, like he still cannot believe it. 

“Yeah, why? Is that a problem?” Jongdae asks before Baekhyun can reply.

Kyungsoo shakes his head immediately. “No! No problem, I was just surprised, I guess” he chuckles nervously. “I’m happy for you both” he says with a smile at last. 

Baekhyun’s heart breaks a little as the words leave Kyungsoo’s lips.


	13. Chapter 12

Kyungsoo has only ever kissed one person in his life. Well, till Baekhyun happened. The infamous first love of Kyungsoo. He can never forget the girl who simultaneously made him feel like the luckiest man on earth as well as the worst boyfriend ever. He can’t entirely blame her. He tends to get quite clingy with people he loves. But not anymore. Hopefully. He tried very hard to keep that side of him hidden away. He doesn’t want a repeat of that.

Now, back to the issue, Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to think of Baekhyun. Just when he thought he was getting a hang of how the latter’s mind works, he does something incomprehensible. He isn’t angry at the kiss. Not really. He is just angry at Baekhyun for kissing him for something so stupid. And at how that one kiss is making him feel so confused. He never imagined he’d like men. He always just assumed he’s straight since he was never attracted to other men. So, imagine his surprise when he realized he didn’t hate the kiss with Baekhyun. Or dare he say, liked it.

Or maybe it’s just a Baekhyun thing. ‘I guess I am kinda attracted to Baek’ he decides as his thoughts end. He is surprised he is taking the news of his sexuality so well. Well, to be quite honest, it took him a whole week to accept it. A whole 7 days of unexplained isolation while also making sure no one suspected anything. He is proud to say his acting has improved thanks to the impromptu performances. 

“Why are you avoiding Baekhyun?” Chanyeol interrupts his inner monologue. Okay, maybe his acting still needs work. 

“What makes you think I’m avoiding him?” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow at Chanyeol, his tone nonchalant.

“You make up excuses to leave the room whenever you see Baekhyun! I’m quite surprised at the sheer amount of excuses you made up to be honest” Chanyeol folds his hands condescendingly. “Is this because of the kiss?” he asks after a few seconds of silence, his right brow raised. 

“Wha- How do you know about that?” Kyungsoo splutters, flabbergasted.

“So it is about that!” Chanyeol points a finger in Kyungsoo’s face. “And, uh… Baekhyun told me about it. And…uh…also about Jongdae” he continues, head down, later muttering something along the lines of ‘stupid’ and ‘plan’. 

“Uh…yeah. I’m uh… I’m not really avoiding Baekhyun” Kyungsoo cringes at how unconvincing he sounds.

“You like him!” Chanyeol exclaims after a few seconds of staring at Kyungsoo, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. Yes, he does. 

But Kyungsoo is not the type of person to dwell on unattainable problems. He is happy for Chen and Baekhyun. He really is, despite the small uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. So, he just shakes his head at Chanyeol’s tall figure. 

“Don’t jump into conclusions based on something so trivial, Chanyeol” he reprimands the taller as he makes his way to his room. Chanyeol stares at him in silent skepticism. 

 

“Kyungsoo! Come join us for lunch” Jongdae’s voice startled Kyungsoo out of his sleepy state. Sitting straighter, he looked at Jongdae dragging Baekhyun to the couch. Kyungsoo eyed their intertwined hands breaking free as they sat on either side of him. Clutching his movie script tighter in his hands, he turned to Jongdae. “Sorry Dae, I have to practice. You guys go ahead, enjoy your date”.

“Nonsense, you need to eat anyway. So, don’t be a spoilsport and come join us! I promise you won’t be a third wheel!” Jongdae winked at him. “Right Baek?” he asked, leaning forward to face Baekhyun.

“Y-yeah, you should come, Soo. It’s been a while since we had a meal together” Baekhyun says, making Kyungsoo turn to look at him. He continues to stare for a couple of seconds, trying to see if he really means it. 

“Are you feeling hot?” Kyungsoo asks at last, noticing Baekhyun’s red cheeks. Jongdae bursts out in laughter. 

“Yes Baek, are you feeling hot? Do you need some water to quench that thirst of yours?” Jongdae winks as Baekhyun glares at him, face even redder. 

“No! I’m fine, I…I just took the stairs” Baekhyun says, smiling a little at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nods, turning back to Jongdae. “Okay, but I will cook. You guys eat out too often” he says as he gets up to head to the kitchen. “And you both will help” he declares immediately, eliciting a groan from Jongdae. Baekhyun doesn’t object, to Kyungsoo’s surprise. 

 

“’So, when did this happen?” Kyungsoo asks, waving at them both as he gets out the ingredients for his dish. 

“One month!” says Baekhyun at the same time as Jongdae’s “Two months”. Kyungsoo turns to look at them, confusion etched on his face. Baekhyun looks at Jongdae, shock evident on his face when Jongdae’s voice draws Kyungsoo’s attention. “I have asked him out two months back and Baek agreed only a month later! Can you believe him? It took him a month to appreciate this piece of gem!” he exclaims in mock horror as he points to himself. Kyungsoo chuckles, turning back to his ingredients. 

“Prepare the rice, Baek. I don’t want you anywhere near the stove after the fiasco last time” Kyungsoo shudders as he recollects the state of his kitchen when Baekhyun tried to cook.

“That was one time! I do not ruin everything I touch!” Baekhyun whines, a pout forming naturally.

“Do I need to remind you about what you did to my bathroom?” Kyungsoo retorts, a brow raised. Baekhyun laughs sheepishly, making his way to the rice without another word. Jongdae chuckles. “Oh Baek, you are adorable!” he coos as he goes to back hug Baekhyun. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know why his grip on the radish he was cutting tightened. Trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his heart, he continued making lunch, ordering the couple to help occasionally. 

He isn’t hungry anymore. Baekhyun even questioned him about his food intake and the unnatural silence (Even for him). Kyungsoo shook his head with an excuse and got up to head to his room before them despite Baekhyun’s concerned looks. Curiously, Jongdae kept smirking at him all through lunch. Kyungsoo ignored his looks, mind preoccupied with a dreaded feeling.


	14. Chapter 13

Squinting his eyes, Baekhyun leaned closer to the glass window in annoyance. He wishes for the tenth time today that the room wasn’t sound proof. He cannot hear a thing! Frowning at the two figures laughing at the far end of the room, he let out a frustrated cry. 

“Spying on Kyungsoo, Baek?” 

Baekhyun yelped in surprise at the voice as he turned around to see a very amused man smirking at him.

“Minseok hyung! What are you doing here?” Baekhyun laughed nervously at the elder. 

Minseok raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? Why are you peeping into the practice room where Kyungsoo and Somin are practicing?” he asks, hands folded as he stared at Baekhyun expectantly. 

“Ha! Practicing? I didn’t know giggling and laughing like two hyenas is called practicing!” Baekhyun scoffed bitterly. At Minseok’s pointed look, Baekhyun laughs nervously, hand pushing his hair back.

“I was just making sure he’s doing fine. You know how I helped him practice. So…uh…I just wanted to see how he is doing” Baekhyun explains, eyes not meeting Minseok’s. Minseok gave him a disbelieving look. “Right… why don’t you just go in and check on him then?” Minseok pushed him through the door before Baekhyun can figure out what was happening. He stumbles in and straightens up only to find both Kyungsoo and Somin looking at him in bewilderment. Baekhyun looks behind him but Minseok is nowhere to be found. Cursing the older, he looks back to the practicing duo with a tentative smile. 

“Hey Kyungsoo! This must be Somin? Hello Somin-ssi, I’m Baekhyun. Nice to meet you” he smiles at Somin as he approaches them both. Somin breaks into a smile and bows. “Ah! Hello Baekhyun-ssi, I’m Somin.” She’s really pretty. She’s also the perfect height for Kyungsoo. Baekhyun notices how she leans towards Kyungsoo a little. Smile faltering a little, Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo to find him staring back curiously. 

“Ah! I just wanted to see how your practice is going on” Kyungsoo’s expression softens as he nods in realization. 

“It’s fine. I think I’m doing better than before” Kyungsoo admits with a small smile.

“Don’t be so modest Kyungsoo-Oppa!”, Somin remarks and then turning towards Baekhyun, “He is absolutely a natural at acting. I didn’t think he could pull off being romantic to be honest. But wow! He was just so believable! I fell for him a little when he was staring so intently!”. She looks back at Kyungsoo, blush evident on her pale cheeks as she smiles at him. Baekhyun felt his jaw tighten as Kyungsoo laughed in embarrassment, denying all praises while leaning a little closer to her. 

 

Kyungsoo’s movie was a huge success and his acting was outstanding, as always. Baekhyun knows because he was the first in the group to watch it. But no one needs to know that he threw popcorn at Somin (on the screen) when her character confessed to Kyungsoo’s. Or how he almost broke the poor TV when they kissed. Nope. No one needs to know.

Baekhyun keeps up with the fake relationship with Jongdae. Thankfully, Kyungsoo respects privacy and has never slipped up to other members. He has never asked them to kiss either, for which Baekhyun is eternally grateful. He thus doesn’t have to try very hard to pretend. But they have a small break now. And all the members except Kyungsoo, Jongdae and him are going on a company vacation. Just his luck that the three of them have to stay alone in their dorms. Baekhyun once again questions if his guardian angel is drunk. 

And that’s how he found himself playing LoL at 11PM in the confinements of his own room, away from all the potential heart attack inducing possibilities. He was still in the middle of annihilating his opponents when he heard the door close. Kyungsoo wouldn’t be done with his filming yet. That means Jongdae is home. 

“Jongdae-ah! Did you bring dinner? I’m starving!” he yelled, eyes not leaving his laptop screen. 

After a few seconds of silence, he heard the door open before a soft velvety voice greets him, making him whip his head to the door. 

“You didn’t eat dinner either? Give me half an hour and I’ll cook something” Kyungsoo states and leaves before Baekhyun can say anything. Baekhyun is left blinking at the door in silence.

“Baek, come on out! Dinner’s ready!” Kyungsoo calls him from the kitchen after 40 mins. Baekhyun can feel his nervousness through his sweaty palms as he makes way to the dining table. They’re going to be alone. Just the two of them. Baekhyun isn’t sure if he can handle it. 

“I made kimchi fried rice”, Kyungsoo gestures to the table and with a smirk, “without Cucumbers”. Baekhyun breaks into a huge grin, his nerves calming a little at the joke as he sits to eat. 

“Why are you home early?” he asks the younger as he starts eating.

“The filming is cancelled due to the rain” Kyungsoo shrugs towards the window.

Dinner went by quite comfortably with Baekhyun teasing Kyungsoo and getting scolded or hit in return. They are now washing the dishes, thanks to Kyungsoo being a neat freak. Baekhyun’s heart starts to race again at the close proximity. Their hands brush every so often as they wash and dry the dishes. And every time they touch, Baekhyun is hyper aware. 

“Where is Jongdae? I left him his dinner in the refrigerator. Tell him when he comes back” Kyungsoo tells him as he puts away the washed dishes.  
“How would I know where he is? And you might see him before me. You tell him” Baekhyun retorts childishly. Kyungsoo turns to look at him with an eyebrow raised. “You’re his boyfriend. Why wouldn’t you know?”

Baekhyun’s eyes grow wide as he curses himself for slipping up. “Uh… I mean… we don’t really talk about stuff like that. Since its all schedule anyway” he tries to defend himself. Even to his ears, he isn’t very convincing. Kyungsoo gives him an incredulous look and nods uncertainly.   
“I haven’t been able to ask with all the other members. How is everything going between you two?” Kyungsoo asks again. He seems to be very curious tonight, much to Baekhyun’s dismay.

“Uh…we’re fine. Everything’s great!” he beams with fake enthusiasm. 

“When are you going to tell the others? They deserve to know too”.

Baekhyun is now frustrated. He doesn’t know why. Maybe it’s the fact that Kyungsoo just asks about Jongdae and his fake relationship anytime they are together. Or maybe it was his constant encouraging smiles whenever he sees Jongdae and Baekhyun together. Or maybe he finally had enough of Kyungsoo rejecting his skinship after believing his fake relationship. Whatever it was, Baekhyun finally had enough.

“There’s nothing to tell them Kyungsoo! You wanna know why?? BECAUSE HE’S NOT MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!” Baekhyun yells, startling Kyungsoo who drops the plate in his hands. 

Kyungsoo looks at him in shock. “What? What do you mean? Why would you say you’re dating if it’s not true?”

“BECAUSE I’M A FUCKING IDIOT WHO'S IN LOVE WITH YOU AND WANTED YOU TO LOOK AT ME FOR ONCE!” Baekhyun freezes as soon as the words leave his mouth. Kyungsoo mirrors his expression, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!


	15. Chapter 13

If there’s one thing Kyungsoo wants to do right now, it’s to punch Baekhyun. Really hard.

“Kyungsoo, please talk to Baekhyun. I don’t know what happened but I’m sure it’s because of you that he’s moping around” Chanyeol pleaded him two days after ‘the incident’. Looking up from his laptop, Kyungsoo stared at the elder, silently regarding him. 

“Soo?” he called him again, waving his hands in front of Kyungsoo’s face. “I’m being serious. He has been coped up in our room for the last two days. I cannot take his whining and ordering me anymore! You know how needy he gets when he’s sad.”

Kyungsoo scoffed at him, turning away to look at his laptop again. “I would talk to him if he stops avoiding me like a plague.”

“He’s avoiding you?? Why?” Chanyeol asks, interest evident on his face as he stops pacing around. When Kyungsoo doesn’t reply, he sighs. Kyungsoo watches as his eyes suddenly light up, a mischievous smile making its way on his face. Without another word, he leaves the room, leaving Kyungsoo a little worried. 

 

“You better use this opportunity well, Soo” is the last thing Chanyeol says before leaving the dorms with other members. 

Great, Chanyeol and his dumb ideas actually might work for once. Now that the members are all gone, except for Baekhyun and him of course, he can finally talk to the little shithead. 

Kyungsoo starts towards Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s shared room. He has had two full days to think about what happened, thanks to Baekhyun. 

He knocks on the door calling Baekhyun’s name. No response. He can hear shuffling inside. “Baek, if you’re not gonna open the door, I can pick the lock. You’re not the only one Chanyeol has taught how to pick locks.”

The shuffling stops and starts again. The door clicks and opens, revealing a disheveled Baekhyun, dark circles covering his eyes. “You look like shit.”

Baekhyun mumbles a small ‘thanks’, and then, “What do you want Kyungsoo?”

“I just want to talk to you Baek, so let me in?”

Baekhyun sighs and moves away to let Kyungsoo into his room. 

 

“What do you wanna talk about?” Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo once the younger settles in on a chair. Baekhyun sat right across him on the bed.  
Kyungsoo stares at Baekhyun for a few seconds, making the latter squirm under the scrutiny. 

“About what you told me. Is it true? Did you mean it?” Kyungsoo pointedly looks at Baekhyun while asking. When Baekhyun doesn’t reply, he leans forward, making Baekhyun look up to him in surprise. “Did you really mean it?”

“I…uh…I..”

“Baek…” Kyungsoo pleads him. At his look, Baekhyun sighs in defeat. 

“Yes. Yes, I meant it.”

“How long?” Kyungsoo asks, ignoring Baekhyun’s discomfort. 

“Not too long. I think… I don’t know when it started. But I only realized it recently” he says in a small voice, looking everywhere except at Kyungsoo.

At Kyungsoo’s silence, he started again. “But you don’t have to worry about it. I’m sure I’ll get over it soon. So please don’t act any different with me? I don’t wanna lose our friendship, Soo. I know I shouldn’t think of you this way. I don’t even know what’s wrong with me and I’m sure you’re probably not even attracted to men---”

“Yes, I’m not” Kyungsoo cuts him off. “At least, I thought I wasn’t. But I’m not so sure anymore, Baek.”

Baekhyun whips his head back to Kyungsoo. “What?”

“I think I like you too, idiot” Kyungsoo admits, a small smile playing on his lips. “I can’t say I love you. But I think I like you. So, if you want, we can give it a try. I can’t promise you anything though. I just learnt that I might be bisexual a few days back. I still need to get used to it. And I don’t want us to ignore our feelings just because we are friends and members. That would just make us grow apart anyway. So, let’s give it a try, yeah?” he finishes his monologue and looks at Baekhyun expectantly.

Baekhyun looks shocked and doesn’t move or blink for a few seconds. When Kyungsoo nudges him, he wakes up from his daze and wraps the younger in a tight hug. Kyungsoo doesn’t hug him back immediately, but gently wraps on hand around the other after a few seconds. Baekhyun leans away from the hug to look at Kyungsoo with a huge smile. 

“Why am I an idiot? I could have had this long ago then?”

Kyungsoo laughs, “You are an idiot. But that’s why I like you.”

Baekhyun leans in closer again. “Can I kiss you?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply and instead closes the gap with his lips. Breaking away after what seemed like a nanosecond, “Does that answer your question?”

“Wow!” Baekhyun exclaims with a smile and a look of wonder on his face. 

“Yeah, remind me to thank Chanyeol for finally putting an end to your idiocy” Kyungsoo laughs.

The door suddenly barges open and a loud squeak greets them. “OH MY GOSH! GUYS! BAEKSOO FINALLY HAPPENED!” they turn just in time to see Chanyeol running out, shouting at the top of his head. 

Kyungsoo winces at the sound. “Never mind, he doesn’t deserve my thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished the story! Thanks for sticking with it till now. And I'm sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed. I have exams starting again this week and I didn't want to delay the story anymore. I don't think I can edit it anytime soon. So please bear with it! Also, how do I find Beta readers? lol
> 
> Anyway, I was told its creepy to write fics about real life people (I can explain myself but it would take ages. But its not creepy cos its an inspiration). So I'm adding the AU tag to this fic (so as not to misunderstand that they would act like this in real life). I want to say that these characters are in no way real representation of EXO. They were inspired by them but the characterization is my imagination. So please don't feel offended if they do not seem like the real members. And do not assume the members to be like this. 
> 
> I feel like this notes is redundant. lol
> 
> Finally, I want to thank everyone who read this shitty story of mine. I know it needs a lot of work and any feedback is welcomed.


End file.
